IDK the title
by xXFreshMuffinsXx
Summary: Alex is tired of Harper. So now she's on the lookout for a new BFF. She and Dean are together, but when he gives her a special wand charm, more and more start to appear around the school...What's Alex to do? This summary sucks,so just read! R&R! plz!
1. The Chapter That has NO TITLE! lmao :D

Alex Russo mussed her dark brown hair, trying to find a style for that fit her outfit for school. She planned on wearing a black and white buffalo plaid tank top with a matching sweater; she paired it with dark-wash skinny jeans and a white beanie. Of course, black high-top converse completed the outfit. She checked herself in the mirror a few times and decided to go to the sub station where Harper was waiting. Alex sighed at the thought of Harper. Although they were technically best friends, she still couldn't stand Harper's exotic outfits, _and _her obsession with Justin. Harper was sweet, and nice, and perfect, exactly the opposite of Alex. Maybe it was time to find a new Bff; maybe it was time for a new start…

**A/N:I KINDA HAD WRITERS BLOCK. I KNOW WHAT UR THINKING. WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE FIRST PARAGRAPH? WELL I DID, SO…. YA. **

Alex wandered down to the sub station, surveying everything that was going on. Harper was sitting on a stool, fixing her outfit full of leaves and anything nature-y.

"Yo Harper," Alex said.

"Hi Alex! Check out my outfit! Do u like my hat? It's made of leaves and tree sap." She asked.

Alex looked and breathed in heavily.

"It's greeeaaaatttt…." She lied.

"Thanks! It is _so _nice to have a person that actually cares about the environment. In case you haven't noticed, this outfit is entirely made out of this found in the park. Only including nature stuff though. I even have some dog poop on this side!" She said excitedly.

Harper turned to show Alex her dog poop on the left side of her dress.

"Uh, how did u make the base?" Alex asked.

"What base?" Harper said baffled.

Alex stood in shock. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her tote, and started for the door.

"Come on Harper. Let's go." She rolled her eyes again, making sure Harper saw.

She responded perkily. "Ok!"

Later, at the high school, the two girls were at their lockers when all of a sudden Max came running down the hallway.

"Max! What are you doing here?" Alex questioned.

"Uh…. nothin'" Max said breathlessly before running off.

Harper smiled and flipped through the contests of her leaf purse. Alex watched with boredom, and tried to find someone else to hang out with. Dean was over in the corner talking with his buddies, so Alex decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Dean…" She said as she sauntered over.

" Alex!" He said with a smile. He grabbed her waist, moved his friends out of the way and twirled her around.

When he set her down, color rushed to both of their cheeks.

"Awkward…." Alex said, moving her hand over her forehead. She twisted her hair around her finger and shuffled her foot around on the floor. Dean stared at her, bemused. He chuckled and looked around nervously, as if he had something on his mind.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked with concern.

"Nah, I just wanted to know if u had any plans for this Saturday." He commented.

"Erm, uh I think so…but let me get back to you on that. For u, that's a subject to change." She smiled flirtatiously.

Dean grinned broadly. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a little charm. It was a mini wand.

For a second, Alex thought her secret was out. Her heart began to race and she turned a deep shade of red. She rubbed the side of her cheek, something she commonly did when she was nervous.

"Uh…this is for you." Dean said in that voice Alex loved so much. "Wands kind of sparkle, and so do you. Sorry, I'm not really good with romantic words…"

Alex laughed a little bit. Ironically, everyone was gone out of the hallway. Dean must have noticed too, and he leaned down to Alex for a slow, long kiss. She kissed him back with all her heart. Then they heard a noise coming from the end of the hallway. The kiss was broken, and they quickly dispersed, Alex clutching the mini wand in the warmth of her hand, and Dean with his hands in his pocket, holding other wands, the same as the one he gave Alex.

"Time to find Natalie…" He frowned.


	2. The Fight

As Alex sat in class, she thought about the charm Dean gave her. She pulled it out of her pocket, and rubbed it between the palms of her hands. Harper, who was sitting in front of her, slipped a note on to Alex's desk.

It read:

_Why did u leave me today?_

Alex took out her pen and wrote back. She shoved it to Harper, who flinched at the impact of Alex's push. Alex rolled her eyes and began to rub the wand again.

**A/N: Okay this is gonna be the note, Alex is in bold, Harper's in italic. OK? **

**THE NOTE **

**Because, I wanted to talk to Dean. **

_Well u could have told me first! :( _

**Whatever. **

_Alex! What is wrong with you? _

**I think it's time for us to separate….**

_Uh…what do u mean?_

**Let me flat out say it, Harper, I don't want to be friends anymore…**

_Come on Alex! We're best friends! _

**And….? **

_Ok then, whatever, go find someone else. I don't care…. hang out with "Dean", at least all he wears are jumpsuits, so then you can't comment on his clothes…I can't believe u Alex! That's so self centered and just plain rude! I thought you accepted me, but obviously I was wrong to think so…_

**FINE!**

_FINE!_

Harper ripped the note in frustration and pouted the rest of class. Alex sat with a satisfied grin. Then, she started to feel a little bad; maybe she should have been subtler about the friendship situation. She shook the thought from her mind and began to play with the charm again. It rolled out of Alex's hand onto the floor near Harper's foot, and Harper noticed. Instead of picking it up and handing it to Alex, she stepped on it with her foot and smashed it. All that was left was small silver bits.

"Harper! How could you? Dean gave that charm to me!" Alex cried, tears streaming from her face.

Their teacher, Ms. Harris, stopped writing on the chalkboard and turned to reprimand Alex. But before she could, Alex grabbed her belongings and ran out of the room, crying.

Dean was standing by the bathrooms, thinking about skipping class when he saw Alex. He rushed to her, and she collapsed into his arms. She whimpered softly, and Dean kissed her forehead tenderly.

"What happened?" He asked.

Alex blubbered and she couldn't even speak any words. Finally some of her tears cleared, and she started to tell Dean what happened.

"The-the-char-charm, the wand charm you gave me, I-I-I-was playing with it, and it rolled onto the floor. Harper and me had just had a fight, and she saw the charm on the floor." Alex had to stop and cry even harder than before to tell Dean the rest. "And instead of picking it up and giving it back, she-she, smashed it with her foot."

Dean looked at her sympathetically, and let her cry on his shoulder until she was done. He wiped her face with his thumbs, and she started to giggle.

"What's so funny now?" Dean smiled.

"Oh nothin', I just feel stupid for crying on you like that."

"It's ok…" He said.

The two walked out of school together, not even caring that they still had the rest of the day ahead of them.

"Natalie's gonna kill me," Dean thought.

**A/N: Okay, so what do u think? WHO THE HECK IS NATALIE? I don't even know yet…but R&R PUH-LEEZE! IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED! :)**

**I'm trying to update regularly, so subscribe. And if there are ideas, send me a Private Message! REVIEW! **


End file.
